ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Bubblegum
'Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum ' is a main character and the most recurring Princess on the series Adventure Time. She is voiced by Hynden Walch. Appearance Princess Bubblegum has light pink skin and magenta-pink bubblegum hair made of real bubblegum like most of her bubblegum kind. She usually dresses in a puff-sleeved flowing dark pink gown with pink trim at the sleeve, purple trim at the scoop-neck collar. Personality Princess Bubblegum has a very different personality from the other characters in Adventure Time. Princess Bubblegum loves most of her subjects and has been known to defend them tirelessly when trouble brews. In "Princess Cookie," her dedication to her Kingdom is shown when she visits a Candy Orphanage and spends some time cheering up the intents by asking them questions about stuff in their interest like their future. She also loves the cuteness of puppies and such. Princess Bubblegum loves throwing parties and ceremonies in her kingdom such as the Mallow Tea Ceremony and her Science Barbecue. Princess Bubblegum has a strong sense of morality and participates in politics outside the Candy Kingdom. She is very noble, intelligently clever and undoubtedly the most intelligent person in the Land of Ooo. Princess Bubblegum is a highly cultured and educated ruler with an undying passion for science, though she often doesn't consider the ramifications of her experiments until the damage has been done. In "Slumber Party Panic," she attempts to revive the dead Candy People, accidentally creating a horde of zombie Candy People instead. In her dedication, she sometimes drives herself to exhaustion with her experiments such as the perfect sandwich in "Five Short Graybles" and the eponymous character in "Goliad." Though ordinarily sweet and good-natured, Princess Bubblegum shows a malicious aspect of her personality whenever she is crossed, as toward the Duke of Nuts for eating all of the royal pudding and supposedly ruining her appearance. In "Apple Wedding," she was willing to search the King of Ooo's blimp for evidence to support her (valid) suspicions against him, believing him to be a fraud. When the King of Ooo counters her proof, he accuses her of snooping. In her rush to silence him, she arrests him, and when the wedding guests unanimously dissent, she arrests all of them as well, however she releases them within an hour after seeing the love between Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig. Even with her kind disposition, her moral code is not as strict as Finn's. She sometimes says morbid or inappropriate things, such as when Finn picks up a paralysis poison in "The Other Tarts," she says, "That's paralyzing potion, Finn! Don't touch it, or it'll paralyze you forever!" and then giggles. Many darker things are briefly shown in several episodes such as skeletons cuffed to the walls in hidden chambers as shown in "Ricardio the Heart Guy." Another example of such behavior can be witnessed in "James," as Princess Bubblegum was willing to resort to sabotage and forced sacrifice in order to survive. Also, in "What Have You Done?," she displays a non-hesitant willingness to torture Ice King after he infects the Candy Kingdom with a Freezer Burn Flu (in an attempt to woo the Princess) and refuses to assist her in curing them by screaming voluntarily. However, in this case, she does understand what she was attempting to do was wrong, and cries in stress and guilt when Finn exposes this. In "The Lich," she is shown randomly cutting the limbs off of tiny round creatures with scissors and reattaching them in different places when Finn sneaks in, although the creatures show no pain and seem perfectly happy to be reconfigured. When she is 13 years old in "Too Young," she exhibits a playful attitude and a willingness to perform pranks with Finn. Just before Princess Bubblegum is returned to her normal age she mentions that she enjoyed temporarily being 13 because she was free from the responsibilities that came with being ruler of the Candy Kingdom and that she could act like a kid again. In Princess Bubblegum's own words, being thirteen was "bloobalooby," while being 18 was "plop-dumps and waggle-sags." Princess Bubblegum acts noticeably more childlike when she is not in her role as the princess. She dresses and talks more casually when she is not busy with her work, as seen in "Video Makers" and "What Was Missing." As a princess, she is prim, poised, and straight-laced, but is quite capable of loosening up and dressing/acting like a regular teenager with her friends. In the episode "Wizard Battle," Princess Bubblegum's kiss (on the mouth) is the prize of winning the Wizard Battle. When she is being displayed on a blimp as a prize, she appears to be rather cooperative with the idea and even shows off a bit. She regularly organizes and attends events and showpieces such as scientific conferences, parties, and talent shows such as musical concerts. After the events in "Mortal Recoil," Princess Bubblegum is afraid of her own mortality, and since then, she has been more of a "mysterious" character. She worries what would become of the Candy Kingdom if she dies, as pointed out in the episode "Goliad." She considers the possibility of living forever is not scientifically possible yet, so she creates a heir in the form of Goliad. Furthermore, her worry about the fate of the Candy Kingdom in the event of her demise has led her to perform questionable acts and become more of a pragmatic character such as consistent surveilance on anything that could be a threat. Despite the morally grey actions, they are motivated by her desire to protect, if taken to potentially paranoia levels. This could be best seen when Flame Princess called her a 'bad person' for her actions and Princess Bubblegum was visibily hurt, showing that she had intended no malicious action. Princess Bubblegum is also very confident in herself and science, as shown in the episode "Lady & Peebles" when Lady Rainicorn is discussing the dangers. Princess Bubblegum believes that she cannot lose as long as she has science on her side. In "Wizards Only, Fools," she also shows disbelief towards magic, labeling it as "scientific principles presented like mystical hoodoo." She also claims that "All magic is science," and people just do not know what are they doing so they call it magic despite frequent instances of magic actually existing in the land of Ooo. But even so, she is also shown to use magic frequently like when she made the bread to make the perfect sandwich in "Five Short Graybles." She also seems to respect the wizards knowing that she has close relations to the Grand Master Wizard. She even participated in the Wizard Battle and slapped Finn for ruining the "sanctity of Wizard Battle." She is shown to be a rational thinker in "Burning Low" where it is revealed she had Flame King lock Flame Princess away so her elemental matrix would not cause the world to be destroyed. In the episode "Earth & Water," Princess Bubblegum's history with Flame Princess is examined and it is shown that 15 years before she found an infant Flame Princess wandering through the forest towards the Candy Kingdom and returned her to Flame King (who had ordered for Flame Princess be abandoned in the wilderness), demanding that he find a way to contain his daughter's power or she will do so herself. Gallery Princess Bubblegum.png Princess bubblegum by empty 10-d2zwcde.png Princess Bubblegum.jpg 159px-PrincessBubblegumOutfit1.png Princess Bubblegum ( sweet-vongola.jpg Princess Bubblegum GR.png Princess bubblegum by lazersofa-d4ne50r.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Adventure Time Category:Characters voiced by Hynden Walch